Sage Rage
by Ififall
Summary: As Requested. Sage Northcutt gets Angry when Rory MacDonald Confronts him about his first Tap Out loss...


A/N: Thanks to **Deanambroself** for the Sage Request. Thank you for the suggestions Dean, but soon after I messaged you, I chose Rory Lol.

But I'll do one on Sage and Condit soon!

* * *

He looked at the Twitter posts and cringed.

 **Larkin** : "He got tapped in Half Guard...LOL!"

 **Johnson:** " _That Choke was barely in!"_

 **Lima:** " _He just wanted out"_

 **Lee:** " _Northcutt didn't lose, he Quit"_

* * *

 **Ben Askren** " _Can I say it was a weak tap. It was so freaking Embarrassing. If I was Northcutt I'd hang up my Gloves right now"_

* * *

Askren's Tweet annoyed Sage the most. Askren wasn't in the UFC but still the Digs kept coming...

Sage Northcutt, usually didn't pay attention to the Negative stuff. But Tonight had been his first loss. He had to see what Twitter thought of him. He didn't know what was worse...

Seeing people so happy at him losing,

Or Reading Horrid Tweets from his fellow UFC fighters.

* * *

It hurt to see Fighters laughing at him and Bitching about him. Sage was about to type a response on his phone when he felt someone behind him.

"Oh...Hey Rory" Sage said turning to face UFC Welterweight Rory MacDonald. They were both the same height. But Sage stooped a little lower to hide his phone.

"A Word of Advice" Rory said.

"Sure, Sir Go ahead" Sage said.

"Don't go onto Battles on Twitter. **You're Green**. I don't think you can handle it" Rory said.

* * *

Sage shrugged. He wasn't going to come to Tri-Star today. His Dad said that he could take a Day off, but he couldn't. There were so many thoughts going round in his head. He didn't klnow if he wanted to step back into the UFC Octagon Again. Sage was only a Kid. He knew that he had **years** left in the UFC.

But he didn't want to go back into the Ring as a laughing Stock.

* * *

"So...umm...do you wanna Train?" Rory asked him.

"Yeah, I guess that's better than Arguing on Twitter" Sage said.

He couldn't deny it. After his first loss on UFC on Fox, he wanted to impress Rory. Rory was coming off a loss too. But it was against Champion Robbie Lawler. Rory went easy on Sage...at first. MacDonald was Holding pads and doing Gentle sparring with him. Sage threw in Round house Kicks to get Rory Interested, but Rory didnt say much. After about Half An Hour Sparring Rory called Firas to undo his gloves.

"Sage...I know...wrestling's kind of a **Sore spot** for you..." Rory said.

* * *

"Go easy on him Rory" Firas said taking both of the fighters gloves off.

"Thank you Sir" Sage said nodding to Firas.

"Rory I've got to speak to Georges. You can hold the Fort while I'm gone. No-one's in here now, except for you Guys" Firas said.

* * *

"Sure Firas, we'll be good" Rory said with a Cold Nod.

Firas said Goodbye to both of them and left. Sage watched Rory walked towards the mats. His Stomach sank.

"Sage...we don't have to...but I mean...do you wanna Wrestle?" Rory asked.

* * *

Sage wanted to back out. But **he couldn't**. Rory MacDonald was looking at him waiting. It was only going to be a few Minutes.

"Sure Rory...umm.,.. why not?" Sage said.

Seconds later Sage Regretted it. Sage knew that his Take-Down Defense was okay. But it was no match for Rory's Experience. The First Time Sage was able to Defend, then Rory took him down. Then Sage landed with a Thud as Rory got him with a Single leg Take-Down. As Sage began to get back up Rory charged at him with another take-down.

* * *

"Rory...Sir you know you cheated" Sage said.

It wasn't long before Sage was on the mat with Rory Stuck on top of him like Glue. Pretty soon Rory was in Sage's **Half Guard** , like he was in his match against Bryan Barberena. He could see Rory smile and he sighed.

"Taking me back to Memory lane Sir?" Sage asked.

* * *

"Sage why did you tap?" Rory asked. "Half Guard is nothing"

Rory tied up Sage with the beginnings of a head and arm choke. Sage wriggled around, but Rory was too Strong.

"See. You're not tapping now" Rory said, letting him go.

* * *

"Well Sir, that's only because it **was different** in the cage. Everything's different in there. Barberena was on top, Yes Sir you're right, it was half guard. But Barberena was tight on me. Real tight. Honestly Rory Guys get Tapped, from Half Guard all the time in the UFC" sage said.

"Really?" Rory said sarcastically.

"Yes Sir. Barberena's arms were like Boa Constrictors. I just felt **trapped,** like suffocated. I couldn't move or Breathe. And I knew I just had to tap" Sage said.

* * *

"You're a Great Actor Sage. Well to the casual fans that don't know shit" Rory said.

Sage clenched his mouth, and prodded Rory, as Rory moved sage's leg, and got him into full Guard. Rory MacDonald was no fully on top of him.

"Sir...I...can you get up please. I don't...I **don't** really like this" Sage said.

* * *

"Well what kinda of stuff **do you like** Sage? Why don't we try some stuff out?" Rory asked.

Before Sage could even think about what Rory Meant, he felt Rory lick his neck. It was very Quick and deliberate. Rory Shuffled himself down Sage's body. He ran his hand down Sage's Clothed Chest before his fingers were wrapped around Sage's Black Tri-Star Shirt.

"I'll ask you first Mr Northcutt...can I?" Rory asked.

* * *

"Yes Sir. I mean...what are gonna?...Well it's not gonna hurt...right?" Sage asked.

"Relax" Rory said.

Sage couldn't relax, but didn't complain as Rory pushed Sage's T-shirt up. To help Rory out, Sage took the T-shirt off around his head, folded it and put it on the floor. Sage Breathing Quickened as Rory Squessed both of his nipples with his Fore-finger and thumb. Rory licked both of them painless, and licked Sage's Muscular stomach.

* * *

"Well well well, your Six Pack is real" Rory Teased.

"Yes Sir. I got it at Fifteen" Sage said.

He stroked the back of Rory's head as Rory licked his Six pack. It Tickled Sage when Rory's tongue hit the groves of his Stomach. No one had licked Sage's Six pack all over. It felt Weird, but warm. Sage leaned further into the mats, his mind wondered back to the fight with Barbarena. As Sage thought about the Cartwheel Kick that ruined everyhing...

* * *

He was totally forgetting that Rory's hands were digging into his shorts.

"Sir...I...Sir you can touch, but you **can't see** " Sage told him.

"Even if I wanna Blow you?" Rory said.

"Yeah"

* * *

"Even if I wanna Grind you out all day?" Rory asked.

"I don't know what that means. Rory I just don't want you to look at that part. But Touching's okay" Sage said.

He thought Rory was going to get up and leave. But he just shrugged and slid his hands into Sage's Boxers Shorts. Sage had rarely done that himself. The Bible said that you couldn't touch yourself at all. Sage had looked at himself. He'd Occasionally have to Touch his Dick to make sure his Training Cup was placed right.

* * *

But he didn't jerk off.

Now Rory MacDonald was doing it for him.

Rory was going slowly at first, trying to get Sage pumped up, while Stroking Sage's Six-pack at the same time. Sage Stroked Rory's Wrist, as Rory Gently rubbed his thumb over his tip. Sage began to harden when Rory grabbed Sage's Hand, and put Sage's Index finger into his mouth.

* * *

He sucked Sage's finger until it was covered in saliva. Sage took his finger out and wiped it on his Six-Pack.

"Still no Sir. I don't...I don't do blows Rory" Sage said.

"But what are you into?...what stuff do you like?" Rory asked.

Sage hadn't really thought about it. Along with Training and School, and Fighting. Then finding time for friends and Family. Sex had really been the **last thing** on his Mind. Van Zant was a Cute Pretty Blonde Girl in the UFC. He knew that Dana would be pushing them together, sooner or later...

* * *

But he had to make something up. He didn't Want Rory to know that he was a Newbie in the Bedroom.

"Well...Rory I'm ..." He heard Rory laugh, and he stopped talking.

"Superman Boxer shorts woah this funny! Do have like **Batman and Hulk** Pants too?" Rory asked.

* * *

"Yeah, but you know I'm called Super Sage...so" Sage began to say.

"This shit is Hilarious!" Rory said. "If you were just some Casual Easy Fuck I'd put it on Twitter!...Now...Where were we?" Rory said pushing the giggles Aside he leaned over to lick Sage's thighs. But Sage pushed him away.

"Get off me!" Sage shouted.

* * *

He Pushed Rory off him and scrambled to his feet.

"Don't touch me Sir!" Sage shouted grabbing his T-shirt.

"What? You can't take a Joke Golden Boy?" Rory asked.

* * *

Sage shook his head at the Golden Boy Remark. Ever since he had joined the UFC the Cheap-shots kept coming, but Sage didn't care.

"I can take Joke's just not at my Expense Sir. Rory you have no idea what it's like to get your **first loss** in the UFC. Then have the whole world laugh at you. It Sucks. I don't need that from you too" Sage shouted.

"I get it. But the choke wasn't in. Were you scared Sage? Is that why you tapped? It's cool if you were scared, everyone in the UFC gets like that" Rory said.,

* * *

"The choke was in...like I said Rory...I was passing out. Barberena is stronger than he looks"

"Fans just love it when a Hot Popular Pretty Boy loses. It makes them feel Good about their Shitty lives" Rory said.

"Yeah Well I'd rather be a Rich Pretty Boy than an **Ugly Bum** on his way out. I mean it's back to the bottom for you Rory. You're nose is still screwed up from the Lawler fight Sir. I can still see that red scar there" Sage said pointing at Rory's nose.

* * *

Sage knew he'd crossed the line when Rory's dark eyes filled with a flash of anger.

"You're a Dick. You pretend to be this Hollier-than -Thou. Sweet than Sweet Innocent Christian Blond Texan **UFC Angel.** But really, you're a Two faced Asshole!" Rory shouted.

"Rory I was out of line Sir...I'm..." Sage started to say.

* * *

But before Sage could apologise Rory MacDonald had disappeared. As Rocky as their First Encounter was Sage knew that he **had to see** Rory again. He wanted to explain everything.

And he wanted to prove to Rory that he never took the easy way out...


End file.
